


What I Do For You

by Soul4Sale



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Voyeurism, Yazoo POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yazoo loves to give his brother a little show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story was inspired by I Get Off by Halestorm. Originally, it was going to be a RuNo fic, but I thought that this would be a little better. ^^ Hope you guys enjoy.

You don't know that I see the way you look at me. Through our bond, perhaps you should, but still you don't know that I know how you love to stare at me in the light of the fluorescent trees. Sometimes I just enjoy standing there, watching your greedy, hungry eyes as they try to pull the leather away from my flesh by sheer will power.

Other times, I enjoy giving you a show.

I can feel you following me to a spot I suppose would be secluded, or at least out of earshot of Kadaj. You still don't know I know you're there when I reach for the zipper on my outfit, sliding out of the leather like a bird from it's egg. I can tell your breathing picks up when you notice I'm already half-hard, as I sink to the ground against one of the trees and close my eyes. Pulling a small vial of lube from my pocket, I gently remove the cap before spilling some on my fingers. I can almost _feel_ your gasp as you watch, and slowly one hand moves to my cock to help me get all the way there for you. The other hand slides a bit lower, and it's my turn to gasp when I feel a single, slim digit press to my hole. 

It excites me more when I hear a the squeak of leather being moved, and I know you're loving the sight. Slowly, I work two fingers into myself, hips thrusting down on them while I let my head tip back with a moan. My thumb works over the head of my length, smearing it with precum and I can nearly hear you gulp. You must be close already, and I know what will do the trick to push you ever closer.

“Ooh...” I begin, voice breathy and heavy with lust, “ _Loz_ , deeper...” I hear a branch snap and I know you're about to lose it. It's likely you were holding onto one of them and you snapped it with your closing fist. Three fingers inside me, now, I stretch myself open a bit more and my eyes lock on where I know you're hiding. You cry out as you baste your hand with cum, and I'm not far behind, crying out your name to the silent stars. Panting as I come down from my high, I smirk ever-so slightly as you walk from your terrible hiding place, flushed and that hunger burning deeper in your eyes.

“You cocktease.” You mutter as you crouch between my spread thighs.

“At least I prepared myself for you.” I purr in response, leaning forward to press a kiss to your temple.

“Damn right you did.” I know I'm in for a long night, now.


	2. Can't Resist The Urge

Yanking off my gloves so I could feel that perfect body of yours, I moaned softly at the look you gave me. Those slit pupils we all share seemed blown wide, at this point, nearly blocking out the blue-green I loved to stare into. I run a calloused finger through the white spattering on your stomach, shuddering in delight as I slurp it off loudly. You scoff a quiet remark about how only children make so much noise, but I can't help but grin; scathing remarks don't bother me right now. 

With that sweet and salty taste on my tongue, I decide I can't stop there, leaning down and pushing you back against the tree you rest on. Lapping at every stray drop of your essence, I give my own soft moans, stroking myself in time with my swiping tongue. I can feel you bobbing to life against my chest, and suddenly I realize I'm wearing too much. Pulling back with a soft whimper from one of us (I'm not entirely sure if it's me, or you), I unzip my top and bare my strong muscles for your appreciative gaze. I love how you watch as I shuck my pants, licking those devilish lips of yours and giving me more fuel for my fire. 

Now, both of us naked, I take one of your long, shapely legs in hand and begin to kiss and bite rings of marks along your ankle, calf and thigh, spreading a wonderful flush down your chest in the process. You gasp when I bite into your protruding hip bone and I have to fight with myself not to just take my prize right there. Instead, I begin to work higher, focusing on leaving my mark on your flat stomach, the pristine skin beneath my lips and tongue leaving a pleasant taste in my mouth. I feel own legs quivering with need as I finally find a pretty little nipple, circling my tongue around it and worrying it with my teeth until it pebbles for me, then I work at the other. By the time I get to your neck, that pale column of flesh you take such pride in hiding, I'm practically shaking trying to hold back.

“Loz, I need you.” Voice as calm and placid as the lake nearby, I don't know how you do it. I finally manage to find your tub of lub and hastily slick myself up, panting hard by the time the head of my cock presses to your entrance. 

“Don't cry, Yazoo.” I whisper into the shell of your ear before giving it a little tug as I push in to the hilt with a howl of pleasure of my own. You give a quiet grunt and push at me until I lean back, climbing into my lap. No doubt, you want to show me how it's done. I feel unbearably soft hands on my shoulders, and soon you're driving yourself up and down on my dick, eyelids fluttering and soft pleas for more leaving you. Your pace isn't fast enough, though, the fire burning in me feels like a raging inferno and this just isn't quelling the flames at _all_. 

Suddenly picking you up, a questioning sort of noise leaving you, I nearly toss you to the ground on your stomach and grip your thin hips, giving a nice smack to that ass and watching it jiggle for me as I lick my lips. Unable to handle another second without more delicious friction, I nearly cram myself back inside that hot, wet passage and give another grunt of delight. My pace is breakneck, hard and fast and hungry, but neither of us are complaining. I can feel myself rushing for that edge, ready to spill over into the abyss of pleasure your sweet ass offers me. 

It isn't long before I can feel us both quivering, shaking like mad and I even hear you panting, losing your ever-present composure as we both reach a fevered pitch and suddenly the world is white. I come so hard inside you, filling you with a hot river of cum so damn _hard_ that I'm dizzy, and slump forward on your slick back. We're both bathed in sweat, and the ground beneath you is now soaked in your release. 

We take our time pulling apart, slowly regaining our usual composure as we clean up (you have the best mouth for the job, so hungry for my spunk), and you begin to slide back into that infuriating coat. With our clothes righted, we head back to Kadaj, who doesn't seem very happy with us.

“You two have fun?” You can almost hear the disappointment in his voice as he crosses his arms over his thin chest.

“Yeah.” I smile dumbly, only to get a delicate elbow in my side.

“It was only a little bit of release, brother.” You add in that slow, calculated way you speak.

“A little bit of release? Well, while you two were busy, Mother was talking to me. It's time.” He nearly snapped, though I could see the excitement in his eyes. Suited up and ready, we headed for our bikes, and I took a moment to watch Yazoo walk with a bit of a limp. I always love wrecking him like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there we go. I had wanted to write it out, and while it's short, I still like it. ^^ If you guys want a follow-up chapter, let me know in your comments/reviews.


End file.
